


Loveless

by ScissorsParchment



Series: Gathering the Pieces [1]
Category: Transformers (Unicron Trilogy), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Cybertron
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:33:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScissorsParchment/pseuds/ScissorsParchment
Summary: Starscream kept a cold spark in a hot scene.Prequel of "Gathering the Pieces".





	Loveless

**Author's Note:**

> The story is set during Cybertron period, by which Starscream has regained his memory lost in Energon period.
> 
> Translated from my [Chinese original](http://aprilapplez.lofter.com/post/1d292132_12b013a37). Suggestions about language and anything are greatly appreciated =)

Their cooling fans clicked louder and louder, and the sounds of the other had overwhelmed his.

The rough fingers reached into his chest vents and caressed the interior components there, arousing small currents in his sensing circuit. The fingers traced downwards along the wider gaps on his armors, toying with the wires underneath. As his inguinal bearings were finally reached, the hiked currents brushed over his nerves and climbed up his spine. His legs jerked, trying to fold, but were pressed down by the board palms of the other mech.

Starscream bit his lip and cursed silently. The structure of the bearings enabled him to lash out with exceptional agility using his legs, but their large exposed and sensitive surfaces became his vulnerabilities every time like this.

The Warlord kissed his face and slightly rose up, the sight of his gold-green optics lingering on Starscream's elegant facial curves.

Starscream had to admit this was much better than their earliest interfacing experiences.

 

* * * * * *

 

Their earliest interfacings were sheer plays of possession and taming. To overthrow Megatron once and for all, Starscream left the Autobots and returned to the Decepticons with the Star Saber and Skyboom Shield. He pretended to have joined the Autobots simply in a fit of pique and that once calmed down, he had decided to go back, bringing along the two Minicon-weapons to regain favor from his leader. Of course Megatron was in no way to fully believe that, and he held the Star Saber at Starscream’s throat the nanokilk he got it back. Starscream muddled through by feigning innocent surprise and not trying to evade the swordpoint, but obviously Megatron was still suspicious of him. Starscream knew he could not drop for a moment his guise of submission and respect.

Thus when Megatron called Starscream into his chamber and then express his lust for the red flier, Starscream looked nervous but obedient, even he thought totally otherwise.

“I have been paying attention to my good soldier's beauty for a long time.”

In spite of what Megatron said, so often did he, under even greater disparity in frame size between two of them, forcefully enter the red flier with little foreplay, wounding him not only on the array, but all over his body. Starscream endured all this, trying his best not to moan or struggle, showing his leader he took this as the punishment for his once betrayal, which he deserved, and that he was obliged to sate the brutal wants of his leader.

But the physical torment was nothing compared to the bitterness in his spark.

He had been loyal to Megatron for so long, volunteering laborious and dangerous missions, hoping to gain recognitions from his leader. Megatron, however, ignored his contributions and did nothing more than finding fault with him, mocking him, punishing him for no reason, and venting the anger of failure on him even it was not his fault. Repeatedly taken advantage of and abandoned at the center of the battlefield as a decoy by his leader, Starscream’s loyalty finally wore away.

It was true that Megatron was not nice to other Decepticons either, but Starscream still found himself especially harshly treated by his leader. He did not fully understand why, until Sideways said that Megatron was afraid of him. That statement was not a lie even Sideways meant to sow discord between Megatron and his soldiers. Starscream realized that Megatron abused him exactly because he could think independently, question his decisions and propose alternative strategies to correct his leader. Because he had a reputation in the army: when the fellow Decepticons were upset by the arbitrary decisions of their liege, they hoped him to persuade Megatron to change his mind. Megatron overlooked his loyalty and rather thought he would threat his leader’s ruling one day. But it was such ill feeling and resultant abuses to Starscream that put him on a collision course with Megatron.

Even so, Starscream still did not entirely terminate his attachment to his leader. During those violent interfacings, his mind clouded by pain, he was still a little sad why this was not happening between a more reasonable Megatron and a still loyal himself. In that case, he would be willing to give all himself to his leader, willing to be owned by him. There would be desire and affection in their interfacings instead of abuse. Until he ended his life pushing Megatron to ally with the Autobots in resistance to Unicron, he still held a faint hope that his leader would change and be good to his soldiers after then.

But by the time he resurrected, Megatron showed him with action how pathetic his faint hope was.

 

* * * * * *

 

The fingers just on his inguinal bearings were now exploring his valve. His interior sensing nodes activated one by one, Starscream pressed his shivers into the fluffy fabric on the berth. He bit his metal lip harder, refusing to make a sound.

“Don’t be like a drone.” Somewhat disgruntled by the silence of his lieutenant, the Warlord retreated his fingers, dragged Starscream’s legs to around his waist, and thrust into Starscream. He finally heard a muffled groan escape from his unyielding lieutenant. Not giving the other any breathing space, Megatron immediately started to move. This would bring some hurt, but far less than twenty Earth years ago when he meant to torture Starscream.

He squeezed Starscream’s chin and stared at his reflexly misted amethystine optics:

“Say my name.”

Just the same as then, thought Starscream as he sneered silently.

 

* * * * * *

 

Alpha Q resurrected Starscream but failed to recover his memory due to the lack of energon. They dispatched him to assassinate Megatron, but Megatron, gaining the power of Unicron then, easily subdued Starscream.

Before his scarification, the threat of Unicron and the reunion with Alexis had taught Starscream that there were things much more important than hatred. If Megatron was really changed by the calamity of Unicron and his scarification, if his leader had treasured the loyalty of his followers ever since, Starscream would not want to avenge as when he had been back to the Decepticons last time. Now Starscream had regained all his memory, he knew that if Megatron had helped him recover his memory or had told him the truth about their past, and had been fair with him, then his leader would have won his loyalty once more.

But Megatron took the opposite approach. 

“Don’t you remember that you were one of my trusted comrades? … Say my name and I'll spare you.”

In the darkness of mind space, Megatron stabbed his spark with the energon sword, reprogramming him into his loyal subordinate.

“The past is unimportant. What is important is that you are under my direct command.”

Saying so, Megatron did not at all changed. As before, his used his men merely as tools for achieving his ambition, who had better follow him blindly without their own opinions. 

The Warlord had never treasured the real loyalty – the choice to serve and follow by those with free wills, due to their approval of the army’s cause and their admiration of the personality and power of their leader. Megatron did not treasure that twenty years ago when he unjustifiably maltreated Starscream, nor did he ten years ago when he brainwashed the resurgent Starscream.

At that time Starscream immersed himself in a fake emotion that could almost call “happiness”. His leader was kind to him, and he served him with no inner conflicts. To be fair, Megatron then treated him much better than twenty years ago. But didn’t that because his leader knew his mind had been controlled, that he would obey his leader without doubts and was a “useful tool”? Thought Starscream satirically.

And there were interfacings. Much healthier ones than twenty years ago, similar to now. He writhed in Megatron’s arms, so tough-minded and embarrassed that he still tried not to make noises, but his spark was filled with the joy of being possessed by his liege.

Now Starscream only wanted to cut his memory module open and laugh at himself at that time as hard as he could.

He wanted even more to ridicule Megatron: see what kind of “loyalty” you have got. You dislike me reacting as a drone during the interfacing, but what more than mindless drones do you want your soldiers to be?

 

* * * * * *

 

“See if you can ever find a drone as good as me.”

Starscream turned his optics to his leader’s servo seizing his chin, and answered in a voice lower and even hoarser than usual. He slid his fingers laying on his leader’s back into the gaps of the armors there, teasing slickly whatever beneath.

“Megatron,” he followed his leader’s order to call his name, “Master Megatron.”

Megatron growled and moved even more forcefully inside his lieutenant. Pleasure mixed with pain flushed through Starscream’s circuit. He gasped and let out broken hums. He threw his helm back and exposed his neck to the mech on top of him, letting his jugular wires sucked and gnawed.

His loyalty trampled until death, twice, Starscream had been completely disillusioned. He would serve Megatron no more. But to use the power of the tyrant, he would still play as a dutiful right-hand man of his leader. He was waiting for the opportunity to take all that Megatron had pursued and grabbed for his own.

He was not shamed to utilize anything he had to achieve this goal, and that certainly included his sex appeal. He knew how to please his leader at such times, but would just cater his leader partially. A little tantalization could further strengthen his appeal to the Warlord. That the attention of his leader was engaged on his appeal could reduce his risk to be suspected.

Drowning in sensations, however, his spark still twitched as he discerned a kiss on his shoulder armor.

The kiss fell on a wound on his shoulder caused by a battle several Earth hours ago. The wound cut through his armor and injured the inside. He had fixed the injured internal components and the widest part of his armor breakage, but the seams of the patch on the breakage was still there, coated in repair gel, awaiting self-healing. Then Megatron’s movement softened, and unexpectedly, he gave out a low sigh.

The Warlord should not take pity on his soldiers injured fighting for him, never.

But ten years ago… there had been times like this. His leader had used to stroke his scars when intimate with him in private.

Stop your vain hope, he’s being nice to you only because he thinks you are the same useful tool as ten years ago, said Starscream bitterly to himself.

He refused to keep thinking. He refused to think that ten years ago, Megatron actually started to treat him and even other subordinates better, unwarrantedly berated them much less and minded their casualties. Starscream did not want to think whether Megatron treated them better not only due to his confidence in their loyalty – drone-like or not – but also to make up for the past, especially for him. He refused to think whether his own falsehearted flirting with his leader, as he was doing now, was also for mourning the once living affection between Megatron and him.

The proudest Starscream would not come back to one that had so badly manipulated and cheated him. The minor remedies of his leader would never work.

They overloaded almost at the same time. As the other’s transfluid spill into him, Starscream let out a wailing moan.

Megatron hold him tightly and stayed still for a short while before pulling out of him. Then he wrapped his stout arms about Starscream’s waist, grunting contently. The submission of his lieutenant and the lovely sound he had been longing for fulfilled his desire to conquer just to the right degree.

Starscream rested his helm against his leader’s chest armor, his amethystine optics dimmed. What had long extinguished in his spark seemed to have reignited and burnt bright for a moment, but now, as their frames cooling down, had turned back to ashes.

Their relationship had been loveless. He hoped there had never been love between them from the beginning.


End file.
